


sowing our seeds

by nedstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Love, Nephilim, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, family stuff, super super self indulgent omg, tags updated as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some drabbles exploring pregnant always-a-girl!dean ft. cas as the baby daddy & uncle sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is im a sucker for this kinda fic  
> also not following a linear timeline so like chapters aren't in a specific order or anything  
> if there's anything you'd like to see feel free to leave a comment and i'll see what i can do  
> enjoy!

"Are you happy?" She hisses to the angel sat beside her. "This is your fault. You couldn't have waited until we were back at the motel? All of fifteen fucking minutes?"

Cas only stares back at her purposely serene, though she can see his eyes pinched tight at the corners. It only fuels her anger.

"Who's ever heard of a horny angel anyway?"

Her brother makes a barely muffled gagging sound next to her and Deanna turns her glare on him. 

"Something to say, Sammy? Not happy to be an uncle?"

"Dean," Sam huffs red faced as Cas places a comforting hand on her knee. "This isn't rhetorical question day."

Luckily no one has paid them any attention, not that Deanna gives two shits either way, but the pregnancy clinic is blessedly empty apart from them.

She barely resists the urge to slap Cas's hand away and settles for folding her arms across her chest.

"Deanna Winchester?" A stout woman pokes her head out one of the few rooms and beckons her with a kindly smile.

This time Deanna does slap his hand away and ignores both Cas and Sam's arms of assistance as she marches past them into the doctors room.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to name our son after the man who betrayed the son of god." Cas deadpans.

Deanna rolls her eyes.

"Jesus, not everything's biblical Cas." Deanna mutters as Cas just raises an eyebrow pointedly at her.

She ignores it. " _Jude_ , not Judas. Dammit Cas you _know_ why."

Cas smiles then, on his way out the door.

"Yes, I do. Your mother had a beautiful singing voice."

Deanna finds she can't quite find her own voice just now, clears her throat and nods.

"Jude is it then."


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie shows up a few weeks later.

"Make room for aunt Charlie, bitches!" She announces brightly as she lets her many (so many) bags fall to the floor.

It's gonna be a long visit then.

"I have what every expecting mother should have for her child."

"A diaper genie?" Sam asks excitedly.

Cas squints at him.

Charlie scoffs. "No."

"Two diaper genies?" Cas guesses.

Charlie shakes her head and digs in her bag, rummaging until she finds the item in question.

It's a book, one Deanna would recognise immediately.

"Ah yes," Deanna drawls, for appearances sake mostly. The responsible mother role and all that. "Exactly what every new born baby needs. Hardback books."

"Right? It's the hobbit! I'm officially calling dibs on being the first to read it to the baby. Harry Potter too."

Sam looks honestly offended, heartbroken even. "That's so unfair," he whines, pouting. "I wanted to read Harry Potter to the baby."

"Fine I'll compromise. I have dibs on the hobbit and we'll read Harry Potter together. It'll be better with more voices anyway. Deal?"

Cas frowned and asked what a 'bobbit' was.

Sam and Charlie paused, looked at Cas, then at each other again before arguing over who gets to read the hobbit to the angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait yall  
> so glad people are enjoying this!  
> (don't forget, no linear timeline)

"I've done some extensive research and-"

"Charlie I told you I was pregnant like two days ago."

" _Extensive research_ ," Charlie insists on her end of the call. "And statistics show that on average people giving birth prefer the company of other females. Female doctors, female nurses, female friends, female family members blah blah you get the idea. Apparently they feel more comfortable and reassured because if there's any one who knows what to do it's a woman, am I right? So don't you worry, I'll be right there with you."

Deanna feels her heart surge. Thankfully it's not heartburn from junior this time.

"You don't have to you know," Deanna says in a rush before she can stop herself. "If you're like, I don't know, busy with whatever or-"

"Woah woah. Dean c'mon. This is family!" She pauses, considering. Deanna can imagine Charlie regarding her through the phone suspiciously. "You weren't going to ask me, were you?"

"Well..."

"Dean!" She cries disbelievingly. Deanna has to remove the phone from her ear. "I can't believe you! Well I can actually."

Deanna huffs a laugh, shaking her head. "Okay you caught me. But you _are_ busy and I _do_ get that so it's really fine."

"No, it's not fine, Dean. I'm always here for you. And Sam, and Cas, and your cute little nephilim babies."

"Oh man, don't mention that _n_ word around Cas, sister." Deanna warns.

"What, why? I've done my research. _Extensively_. That's what they're called." Charlie argues.

"I know that's what they're called," Deanna grumbles, then winced. "Fine I'll spill but you cannot make any mention of it ever again, you hear me? Seriously Charlie."

"I can totally do serious," Deanna could imagine Charlie gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "Lay it on me."

"Well it took some, uh, persuasion to get Cas to tell me so please you can't say anything about it yet until he's ready."

"Who am I even gonna tell, Dean?"

Deanna ignored that, took a deep breath.

"Way back when, Metadouche convinced Cas he needed the heart of an nephilim for that stupid spell and shit. He didn't go into detail when he told me but Cas killed her. She was the only one in existence. He's still tender about it, meaning he's still goddamn drowning in his own guilt and shame. Especially now."

"Woah."

"I know."

"I guess he thought he was doing the right thing. He's knows he's not completely to blame, right?"

"We're working on it."

"Hmmm. So no _n_ word?"

"No _n_ word. Not yet."

"And when are you due?"

"In like, nine months?"

"Haha, very funny. I'll be out to visit in a month but I promise you Dean, the only thing that'll stop me being in that delivery room with you is divine intervention. Multiple divine interventions."

Deanna's whole face aches from her smile. "Thanks Charlie. Honestly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)

Turns out the only thing that _did_ stop Charlie being in that delivery room was in fact divine intervention.

Well....half-divine.

No one knew the nephilim had a default smokescreen ability that created dire electrical storms across the earth, acting as a cloaking device to prevent heaven or hell or whoever from finding them during birth.

Certainly not Deanna. Or Castiel. Or Sam. Or Charlie (extensive research notwithstanding)

Not even Gabriel, who couldn't even see the earth's surface from his perch, the storms were so thick.

The archangel knew exactly what he'd find in the eye of that storm.

A powerful crack of lightning illuminated Gabriel's curious face, lit up the heavens. The thunder reverberated deep in all their chests.

Panic spread through the ranks of heaven, fear of the unknown, quickly diminished by a careless wave of Gabriel's hand.

"Wow I know that shit down there is biblical but calm down, jeez. If it was really bad we'd know by now."

That kinda eased their distress. With Gabriel acting as head of the host, everyone suddenly looked to _him_ for reassurance and guidance. Which is honestly the most laughable thing in Gabriel's humble opinion.

People coming to him to play the responsible, reliable big brother/father figure that he _definitely_ doesn't remember signing up for (except he does and he did and the complaining is mostly for appearances sake. Whatever, sue him, write to head of his department oh wait you can't because that's him)

A building crescendo of thunder and the sudden, sharp whip of lightning sent some of the younger angels scattering. Gabriel could swear he heard the faint echoing cries of a woman's scream.

"Time for rejoicing, kiddos. Crack out the harps, choir formation, orchestral manoeuvre. Lets show 'em we can make some noise too."

A young fledgling shyly edged forward. "What's happening, Gabriel?"

"Something good for a daddamn change," he said almost to himself. He grinned suddenly, wings flaring, and threw an arm around their shoulders. "It's a miracle, kiddo."


End file.
